


The Red Riding Hoods In The Woods(ONE SHOT)

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Derek, Comforting Derek, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Knotting, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Virgin Stiles, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles en la cabaña de su abuelo en medio del bosque, cuidando su herencia. y conociendo a Derek Hale el lobo,sin querer siendo caperucita devorado por e lobo grande y malo.</p><p>a Pedido de Ibrail.. en premio a Desty, con la autorización de mi queridisima vane-chan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Riding Hoods In The Woods(ONE SHOT)

No era de su agrado pasar cada fin de semana largo debía ir a esa cabaña, lo odiaba y aunque su abuelo le dejo a su nombre el jeep a cambio de ello, como única condición implícita no llevar a nadie allí cuando lo hacia, el otoño empezaba a caer, era esa época del año, y el suelo estaba cubierto de un dorado amorronado casi mágico, miles de hojas terminan aplastadas bajo de sus pies al caminar por el sendero que da a la cabaña de su abuelo, tiene cuatro días por delante y solo piensa en todo lo que tiene que hacer allí, aparte de su tarea.

 

Tenia que pensar mejor al prometer a ciegas, las condiciones por que las cuales su abuelo, cedió al regalarle el auto, por lo que ahora debe asegurarse de hacer varias tareas como el que las ventanas estén bien cerradas y ningún animal se haya metido en ella, también es importante que ninguna persona se haya metido en la casa, usurpándola... pero a quien le intentaría apropiarse de una cabaña así.

 

Era de esas antiguas que uno llama precaria, al estilo películas de vaqueros e indios, con la forma de árbol que alguna vez fue apilado y entretejido uno con otro para darle forma a ese refugio, pero el ahora debía revisar la instalación eléctrica para que no causara incendios y las canaletas llenas de hojas y agua estancada.

 

Al menos tenia un toma corriente, y dos lamparas en la sala de estar, el resto de la casa estaba desprovista de cualquier cosa de la era moderna, al menos daba gracias al cielo que el calentador agua fuese de esos que le mete leña y calienta por horas, un sistema japones que no atentaba demasiado con la estructura original de la casa según el padre de su padre.

 

Solo que al abrir la puerta una nube de polvo se abre frente a el, alentada por el viento que cruza la sala, provocándole toser cuando se le mete en la garganta y deja caer su mochila en un viejo mueble en reacción buscándola causa, abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde una de las ventanas esta abierta de par en par, no esta rota al menos, los vidrios están sanos, pero la cerradura parece haber cedido y reniega de su suerte porque deberá reponerla.

 

Ir al pueblito cercano no es de sus mas agraciado pensamientos luego de seis horas de viaje en auto hasta la montaña rodeada de un espeso bosque, así que antes de irse nuevamente, cierra la ventana momentáneamente trabándola con un pedazo de papel doblado varias veces, colocado entre cada hojas.

 

Pero intenta pensar que le servirá para comprar comida el ir al pueblo, suministros de higiene personal, tal vez papel higiénico también, cuando se le da por revisar la alacena y el baño por posibles aberturas, así que saca de su bolso su billetera como ultimo, toma el sendero nuevamente para dar con su auto, pensando en realidad la siesta que tomara luego de encender la salamandra en un rincón de la sala, abrigado por unas geniales mantas que su abuela cosió y tejió ella misma.

 

En el pueblito de no mas de doce personas, bueno eso es lo que el cree porque son las mismas doce personas que ve por la ferretería y el almacén, haciendo tiempo en los pórticos, mirándolo como si la modernidad fuera un virus, y el en su representación interrumpiera sus tranquilas vidas, incluso el no puede evitar sentir un fuerte escalofrío cuando el dueño de la ferretería le mira con su ojo de vidrio y su barba crespa y dispareja.

 

En realidad en ese lugar todos y cada uno de los habitantes de las cuatro casa y dos locales son seres extraños, que no hablan y disfrutan demasiado de ese pueblo casi fantasmal, pero el tiene una táctica: velocidad, dinero y llantas nuevas. Salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, no le importa que el papel higiénico se lo cobrara diez centavos cuando solo esta cuatro, ni le interesa que la comida este en fecha, fresca y deliciosa, mientras que la pueda engullir mas tarde, solo paga y se marcha.

 

Esta molido, quiere dormir, y aun es medio día, frío pero medio día, camina con su repuesto en el bolsillos y sus compras, arrastrando los pies entre las hojas levantándolas de la tierra solo para que no se le caigan las tres bolsas.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Tiene un tiempo prolongado aislado, ni siquiera recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que sintió su vos salir de su cuerpo o siquiera emitir sonido, solo puede pensar en que su hermana esta muerta, su tío también y este ultimo por sus manos, debido a que en su locura mato a su hermana mayor; la muerte parecía encaprichada con el, le costaba superar que ya no estaban, que el era el alpha ahora y que se supone que debería estar planeando formar una manada.

 

Dejarse ver, hacerse sentir en el territorio por si algún omega sin manada decidía unirsele, pero ensimismado como esta, al punto en que el lo esta solo puede caminar por el bosque día y noche, circundando un pueblo minúsculo, cayendo dormido en el primer rincón entre rocas que encuentra, no quiere contacto alguno con nadie.

 

No quiere manada, no quiere otros lobos a su alrededor, no quiere ser responsable de nuevos lobos a causa de su mordida, a quienes controlar y orientar, quiere silencio quiere que su mente se limpie de tanta muerte, de tanto remordimiento, desde que era un niño la desgracia le sigue, lo atormenta y ya no le parece descabellada la idea de dejarse morir de hambre.

 

Tiene muchos días sin cazar nada, y quiere que así sea, quiere que el frío se cuele por su cuerpo de una vez, quiere poder levantar los brazos solo para dejarse ir al limbo si es que existe...

 

Pero el sonido de paso y hojas a sus espaldas lo desorienta, ya no ve bien como también no se esfuerza de mirar mas allá de sus manos, y supone que solo tiene sueño, pero se alejan y a el no le importa de quien o de donde vienen, cae sobre sus rodillas unos segundos después, el sol le molesta pero sus ojos se cierran de igual manera, algo duro da contra su hombro choca, marcando su chaqueta y el supone que es una roca o algún árbol caído puesto que huele a bosque, solo se desliza hasta el piso, solo se deja caer en el suelo, entrando en la inconsciencia que le trae la fatiga de su cuerpo.

 

El olor a las hojas húmedas y muertas lo distrae de cualquier nuevo olor que el viento le trae, anulando sus sentidos para poder dormir, para no sentir el estomago retorciéndose en su cuerpo, ni el latidos en su sienes.

 

Sueña con Laura, sueña con que conversan cándidos a orillas de lo que fue un lago, casi confortándolo, haciéndolo olvidar... sueña con su sonrisa y a similitud que ella tenia con su madre, sueña con su tío irrumpiendo en ese muelle abandonado, sueña que se inclina sobre ellos dos apestando a muerte y el le gruñe.

 

\- ¡Vamos querido sobrino!, al menos yo si estoy contento de que mi locura no continuara... - y Derek frunce el ceño al verla sangre correr por su garganta casi destripada, Laura desapareció de su vista.

 

Dando un salto hacia atrás cuando la sangre cae sobre el y no puede respirar en el astió de podredumbre. Pero Peter alza su brazo y entre ahogos y hilos de sangre, deja las palabras resonando en su mente.

 

\- Quieras o no deberás continuar, quieras o no tu "si" vivirás...- murmura poniendo sus labios a la altura de su oído, solo cuando su figura pierde el equilibrio, solo cuando su cuerpo se descompone ante sus ojos rápidamente atormentando su mente y cae el lago seco, vacío, inexistente, es que sus ojos se abren de repente, es que escucha como unos pasos se acercan hacia el, arrastrándose dificultosos, es cuando su oídos se abren del todo y escucha el refunfuñar de un joven.

 

Y se sorprende al estar en un costado de una cabaña antigua, sin saber bien como llego alli, sin saber si ese sueño fue realidad o no, parado sobre sus cuatro patas, casi literalmente, es que el instinto de correr se frena en seco cuando huele carne recién cortada y su mirada se pone roja en reflejo de su estomago vacío, su mente juega en falso y su piel se eriza, casi relamiéndose el deseo de comer carne que no sea producto del bosque.

 

Pero cuando sus ojos al fin ven a un chico de no mas de 16 años, el rostro blanco y las ojeras entrar por un sendero mas despejado del bosque es que todos sus sentidos se apagan, su lobo se escapa, dándose cuanta de que casi salta sobre el chico solo por el contenido en las bolsa de papel; sin hace un mínimo de ruido se aparta de la casa, silencioso se introduce nuevamente en el bosque antes de que sea visto, antes de que se percate de su presencia allí.

 

Estaba sorprendido de que el hambre cale en el como lo hizo, sacude su cabeza con fuerza tratando de despejarla, tratando de centrarse en algo mas que solo el contenido de una bolsa de papel con comida, debería pensar en que hace ese chico ahí, en que no es seguro tenerlo en el bosque, en que en los diez meses que lleva aquí nunca lo noto.

 

Y vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, sosteniéndose de un fino árbol esta vez para no perder el equilibrio, pero el cuerpo se le estremece y su estomago vuelve a doler con insistencia, consumiéndose en si mismo, consumiéndolo a el por dentro, en una mueca sabe que necesita comer, pero si vuelve a matar un venado, a despellejar lo y comérselo crudo, jura que desistirá de su vida junto a u barranco.

 

Sera un lobo, pero el no es salvaje completamente, no es como le criaron...

 

volteo sobre su hombro mirando la cabaña a lo lejos, notando como empezaba a salir humo de una chimenea de hierro negro, el olor a madera y leños le llego y se pregunto si se pondría a cocinar lo que tenia en las bolsas, provocando a su saliva a fluir, deseando de nuevo el irrumpir allí y robarle todo alimento.

 

Pero Stiles tenia otros planes, como encender la salamandra y tomar una siesta, una siesta abrigado y lejos de cualquier preocupación, lo comprado olvidado en la cocina no muy lejos de el, cómodo y acurrucándose minuto a minuto entre esas mantas suaves y tejidas, sin sospechar que el lobo acechaba la casa de su abuelo en busca de comida.

 

Un lobo hambriento en toda regla que termino por husmear por las ventanas, notando que el se dormía en el sofá, a metros del fuego que lo trajo de vuelta a esa cabaña, Derek tragaba en seco áspera su garganta y su lengua por falta de cualquier cosa que meter en ella.

 

Espero paciente, un minuto, dos y tres, contó los segundos y los retazos de tiempo que quedaban entre el y esa bolsa de mercado, respiro pesado en el vidrio mientras el chico caía en su sueño, pero su mente no estaba realmente dispuesta a contar; solo le hacia creer que asi era, que el estaba siendo paciente, su mente no estaba dispuesta a cavilar nada si no se alimentaba primero. Pero eso Derek, no lo sabia, Derek confiaba de que estaba siendo cauteloso.

 

Pero si se remonta a dos pensamientos mas atrás, ni siquiera recuerda cuando tomo la decisión de volver y robarse la comida, por lo que cuando Stiles dio su primera gran inspiración para ser inconsciente de su entorno, es que Derek camino a la puerta de entrada, sigiloso cuanto pudo, abriéndola con la mene nublada y camino dentro como si el chico no estuviese allí.

 

Sin percatarse de que Stiles se erizo con los pasos, con la puerta abriéndose con la brisa que entro en la estancia.

 

Si se paralizo, mas por que no se detuvo en ningún momento, abrió apenas un ojos por sobre la manta y vio la chaqueta de cuero sucia, el cabello negro y la fuerte mandíbula, tembló pero cuando sintió la bolsa de papel arrugarse contra el cuerpo de aquel tipo, el haber gastado cuarenta dolares de mas si le dolió y salto del sillón de un salto y aquel hombre ni lo noto.

 

\- ¡¡Quieto ahi!!... ¡¡Tu!!- pero nada como si fuera trasparente el hombre siguio su camino.

 

Por lo que tomo un bat de colección de la pared donde reposaba en exhibicionismo y se acerco de un grito, solo que al mirarle en el porche se dio cuenta de que una de las rodillas de ese tipo no funcionaba y no tubo tiempo de sostenerse cuando callo sobre la rodilla.

 

\- Hey...- y Stiles estaba medio perdido, ese sujeto se sostenía de la silla del porche y de repente lo que escucho fue lo que le hizo dejar el bat en el marco de la puerta, el certero sonido de un estomago quejándose de hambre.

\- Maldición.- gruño y soltó la bolsa solo tomando uno de los filetes que estaba envuelto en el plástico para metérselo en el bolsillo, y Stiles sintió pena, casi remordimiento.

\- Oye... ¿Estas bien?- lo rodeo y trato de mirarle al rostro cuando los verdes, casi a vidriados ojos intentaron enfocarse en el, Stiles se quedo un segundo paralizado por el color de los mismos como en la apariencia de ese rostro que se notaba famélico.

 

Stiles entendió que era inútil en ese instante, un viento se arremolino alrededor de ellos y la capucha de su sudadera le dio en el costado del rostro, que provoco que recordara que tenia una barra de chocolate en el bolsillo solo tenia una mordida pero aun podía servir para poner algo en el estomago de ese sujeto y así poder cruzar alguna palabra.

 

Se apresuro a tomar el dulce topándose con su torpeza y nerviosismo natos, mientras ese sujeto trataba de ponerse en pie, se lo notaba mareado, perdido, cuando lo tuvo en la mano, no supo como hacérselo tragar, dio un paso a delante dubitativo y el hombre moreno intento alejarse instintivamente, cayendo sobre su trasero, cerrando un nudo de pena en el pecho del chico que el lobo capto y que le hizo mirar hacia arriba en un gruñido.

 

El adolescente pensó que era mejor hacer contacto antes de forzarlo a comer, y estiro lentamente su mano a su rostro notando la piel caliente, a pesar de que solo tenia una camiseta sucia y roída de color gris, como la chaqueta abierta de cuero, le impresiono en realidad, el estaba con frío intenso a pesar de su suéter y su sudadera del equipo de Lacrosse.

 

Derek desconoció el tacto en su rostro, fijando su mirada al fin en un par de ojos marón claro, su entorno se estaba distorsionando hasta que la voz humana llego a su cabeza.

 

\- Abre la boca, solo un pedacito, te sentirás mejor....- murmura y el manotea hacia atrás, buscando la silla que se ha caído sobre el respaldo por sus intentos de usarla como soporte.

\- No...- era un sonido rasposo tenue, así como si el viento hablara a trabes de las ramas y así lo interpreto Stiles que se arrodillo frente a el y deslizo su mano por su rostro hasta su nuca para acercarle la comida que tenia a mano.

\- Abre, anda...- uso su otra mano para buscar la manera de que esas cuadradas mandíbulas se abrieran y no hubo mucha resistencia, cuando una de las manos desconocidas se colgara de su sudadera, del puño de su sudadera.

 

El duro dulce y el aroma que percibió le hizo cerrar los ojos, su cabeza dolía, casi punzaba por la falta de alimento de días, dejo que su lengua se arrastrara contra el paladar degustándolo, notando que su calor lo derretía, tragando uno de tras de otro el alimento.

 

El olor en el aire lo confundía, era humana aquella presencia, pero el olor a caramelo y chocolate lo reanimaba, lo volvía a si mismo, desesperándolo por mas, sujetando con fuerza bruta la mano, haciendo que el chico tuerza sus facciones y abra su boca desmesuradamente por el dolor que sintió, mordió con ganas la barra uno detrás de otro, rápido completamente absorbido por meter algo en su estomago en ese instante.

 

\- Cuidado, cuidado esos son mis... dedos...- y Stiles estaba entre el shock y la estupefacción, entre la presión de su mano y el calor de ese sujeto imprimía en ella, haciendo que el chocolate termine derretido en su mano y este lamiera sus dedos y su palma incluso luego de limpiar entre sus dedos como el largo de los mismos, esperando hallar mas de algo que dejo de existir hace unos momentos atrás.

 

Cuando el hombre de unos veintitantos años se detuvo y miraba su mano de arriba a bajo, como si pudiera esconderle algo mas en ella, es que le miro, y el pudo volver a meter aire en su pulmones, Derek le miraba mas lucido como si el azúcar y las calorías del chocolate estuvieran haciendo funcionar mejor su cabeza o algo, le pregunto si quería comer algo mas, Derek intento incorporarse pero sus rodillas temblaron.

 

Quería ayudarlo, se noto en el segundo que dio un paso al frente y lo ínsito a que usara su cuerpo como soporte del suyo, no espero respuesta el hombre solo le miraba fijo casi sin parpadear, era incremente atemorizante pero al dejarlo en una silla frene a la mesa de la cocina, creyó obvio que debía darle algo mas, o solo fue su cabeza la que le ordeno eso, porque el ladrón era solo un desafortunado en realidad.

 

Asi que volvió por las chuletas y las puso al fuego, no tardo nada en cocinarlas, en una plancha de hierro viejo que su abuelo adoraba, como tampoco tardo mucho en hacerse escuchar el estomago de aquel sujeto.

 

\- Ya falta poco...- dijo para si mismo o para el estomago de su ? invitado a cenar.

\- Por que lo haces...- es lo que Stiles escucho, lo que lo hizo ponerse derecho y voltear a ver al moreno.

\- Que cosa...-

\- Esto... intente... llevarme tu comida, te estaba robando...- es taciturna su vos y Stiles si se queda maravillado por ello pero responde inconscientemente.

\- Al parecer la necesitas mas que yo... pero prefiero invitarte a comer que dejarte morir en medio del bosque, lejos de todo, solo por no compartir de lo que obviamente compre de mas, y sin duda es mejor comer acompañado que solo o eso es lo que dicen en realidad, es una frase un poco trillada pero...- y se detiene cuando pone los platos en la mesa y la comida en ellos humea, haciendo correr la saliva en la boca del lobo, que solo se abalanza sobre su plato y Stiles se sienta frente a el, lentamente mirando la desesperación de comer algo caliente, algo de comida de verdad supone el.

\- Hablas... demasiado. - masculla al notar los redondos ojos en el pero imposibilitado en poder detener sus ansias, notando que el chico solo toma mas de la hornilla y se lo pone en el plato cuando le da el espacio.

\- Si, supongo que es un don... y como te llamas?-

\- No importa...-

\- "No importa" es muy excéntrico no te parece, pero yo me llamo Stiles asi que no puedo opinar de ello.-

\- No me llamo "no importa" es Derek, pero no quería decirlo porque ya me marchare y no me volverás a ver..- es cortante y necio, casi como un ermitaño y Stiles no puede guardar su cara de curiosidad y se le queda mirando intensamente, incomodando al lobo mas allá de lo que jamas pudo haber estado incomodo antes.

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso! - espeta recio casi enfadado.

\- ¿Que cosa?- y Stiles vuelve a ponerse derecho en la silla.

\- Mirarme como si no hubieras visto jamas otro sujeto en tu vida.- gruñe y Stiles esta seguro de que ha sido un gruñido muy animal como de perro o algo y eso lo hace abrir la boca pero trata de callarse lo que cruza por su cabeza.

\- Yo si, he visto otros sujetos... nadie como tu, ni hambriento, ni con....- y se calla cuando Derek lo mira de arriba a bajo, esperando que diga algo mas para golpearlo y marcharse con el estomago muy lleno.- ¿Donde vives?- y Derek empuja la silla hacia atrás con fuerzas renovadas y sale por la puerta abierta sin decir mas.

 

Stiles trata de alcanzarlo pero solo que al pisar el pórtico no hay nadie mas al rededor de la casa, ni en la lejanía, mira en muchas direcciones, girando sobre si mismo, mira incluso las copas de los arboles buscando la chaqueta negra o ese cabello con barro en el, abre los ojos en su busca de respuestas pero nada, solo que el vuelve a estar aislado allí, completamente en solitario.

 

&&&&&&

 

Se gruñe a si mismo, por haber devorado la comida caliente, por no haberse alejado realmente de aquella cabaña, como si de verdad estuviera esperando que solo le de hambre para rondarla de mas de cerca, la noche cae sobre el y con ella pequeños copos de frío, es allí cuando se siente mas que estúpido, aprieta la mandíbula y piensa por un segundo que su refugio de siempre esta mas lejos de el que esa cabaña, solo cuando algo ilumina un poco mas el bosque es que nota que a puerta se ha abierto.

 

\- ¡Derek!- grita su nombre y su corazón bombea rápido, con necesidad de correr inmediatamente hacia el, solo porque dice su nombre y eso lo congela en el lugar intentando descifrar esa sensación, en lo alto de ese pino viejo, donde observa la cabaña desde lejos.- ¡Oye! ¿Enserio? Esta nevando y ni siquiera estamos en temporada!! Hace frío, maldición, Derek no vas a dejarme dormir tranquilo, no porque se que estas ahí demonios!- y azota al puerta al entrar con su linterna en mano apretándola disgustado.

 

Lo piensa por alrededor de una hora, sus hombros cubriéndose de blanco porque la nieve se a espesado y el viento a aumentado, es cierto que no es temporada pero en la montaña el clima es mas difícil, mas rudo y siempre inesperado.

 

Baja de un salto, su camera de cuero parece mas limpia por el agua derretida en ella, mas negra en esa oscuridad, camina lento pero termina por pararse a metros de la casa, mirándola con amargura, no quiere golpear la puerta, no quiere mirar esos ojos grandes y que este se sienta en derecho de cobijarlo, pero un segundo pensamiento le llega al pensar que puede pagarle de otro modo la estadía, la comida que ya extraña en su estomago.

 

Comida, claro, eso es lo que le impulsa a poner un pie en el porche y que la puerta se abra al instante, tan velos que le hace erguirse y abrir sus ojos muy grandes, Stiles esta con este acolchado encima y saltando sobre sus medias, con los dientes apretados.

 

\- Entra de una vez que me hielo...- espeta tiritando, golpeando sus dientes desagradablemente y el solo da paso lentos hacia el, el chico le deja espacio y cierra la puerta tan rápido como la abrió y corre al sofá que esta aun mas cerca de la salamandra y le ve temblar desde donde se ha quedado parado.

\- No crees que estas exagerando. - y mira la casa preguntándose que podría dar el en intercambio por refugio por la comida que esta a unto de pedir.

\- Hay pastel de carne en la estufa, espero que te guste algo de verdura porque le meti de todo...- la vos temblequea y el frunce el ceño, impulsado por sus papilas gustativas cuando su nariz dio con ese olor que no reconocía en el ambiente.

 

Se saco la chaqueta y el olor de lobo le llego de lejos al chico que arrugo la nariz y volteo a verlo cuando este se acerco a la estufa, agachándose frente al horno para retirar la bandeja de comida.

 

El adolescente se aguanto las ganas de decir algo, de comentar que el baño estaba a su entera disposición incluso, pero el olor a traspiración era fuerte y apretó los puños que sostenían la manta de su abuela, esperando que termine de comer, haciendo gala de una paciencia que el no se conocía, por suerte su celular sonó y no podía creer que tenga señal con tormenta de nieve y ninguna sin ella, pero con una torpeza digna de su apresurado comportamiento y velocidad innatas tomo el aparato de la mesa donde el olor era mas fuerte y Derek comía en cantidades la enorme fuente de carne.

 

Scott lo sorprendió con una de sus interrogativas sobre el padre de Alison, un vejo cazador en sus años de juventud, que en realidad solo se había vuelto coleccionista de armas, pero el temor de su amigo por el padre de su flamante novia ya le estaba enfermando la cabeza, su respuesta a todo ello, que deje su paranoia, que no lo iba a perseguir con un arco de hace cien años por el bosque y que se relajara de una vez, que al menos le había caído bien al hombre desde un principio.

 

Le contesto y espero atento unos cinco minutos a que el mensaje saliera de la casilla y le llegara a su amigo, pero no soporto mas su nariz y sin querer hacer un gesto desagradable, frene a ese sujeto, pensó que si el se daba un baño podía insinuarle a su invitado inesperado que también tomara uno.

 

Soltó el celular y la manta en el sillón y salio a fuera, casi corriendo. Derek lo miro y frunció el ceño preguntándose que hacia rodeando la casa cuando escucho el sonido de maderas golpeándose entre si y las maldiciones del chico.

 

Soltando la cuchara con la que había devorado la mirad de su pastel de carne y sigue las maldiciones todo el camino hasta una especie de caja de madera que sobresale de la casa, cuando ve del otro lado de la cabaña a Stiles metiendo maderos húmedos alli dentro justo debajo de una ventana y tratando de encender unos cerillos.

 

\- ¿Que haces?- pregunta sin inmutarse por el frío del exterior, tan diferente de Stiles que temblaba como hoja, aunque el chico no lo noto.

\- Enciendo el calentador del baño, necesito un baño caliente o me moriré congelado.- mascullo apretando los dientes pero los serillos que encendía no prendían en absoluto por la humedad de las maderas.

\- ¿No crees que te estas congelando ahora?- Derek lo empujo y el calo sobre su muslo en el barro, retiro los lejos húmedos que metió en esa caja extraña, revolvió la pila de leños buscando los mas cercanos a la tierra y que seguramente estaban mas secos y los metió de a dos en el supuesto calentador formando una pirámide dentro.

 

Stiles le miro y protesto pero los apilo de manera extraña y puso el cerillo por debajo y la madera seca rápidamente crepito por la resina de pino que supuraba añeja.

 

Stiles al ver el fuego arder corrió a la casa y se metió al baño sin cerrar la puerta, retiro la tapa de madera sobre la bañadera y luego tiro de una soga sobre la bañadera cuadrada y alta, haciendo que se empiece a llenar de agua caliente y vio a Derek por la ventana del baño.

 

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias! Ven! puedes seguir con tu cena...- Derek no dijo nada, solo cerro el cajón con la puerta de metal y volvió a la casa.

Stiles se movía veloz por todos lados revolviendo su maleta y las bolsas de las compras.

\- Es un baño extraño... - comento al verle tan inquieto, poniéndole de los nervios, pero no siendo su casa no podía detenerlo o ordenarle que se calmara o amenazarlo de que lo golpearía, reteniendo ese instinto autoritario con el.

\- Si, mi abuelo lo hizo poner.... dice que es un sistema japones de la misma época de la cabaña y que no alteraba la estancia con la intención de mantenerla lo mas antigua posible...- dijo antes de quitarse la remera y bajarse los jeans sin darse cuenta de que Derek estaba sentado en la mesa mirando todo, justo frente a la puerta del baño.

 

El chico estaba acostumbrado a no cerrarla, a estar solo allí y como Derek era un hombre, tampoco le importo quitarse el bóxer y meterse de un tirón en el agua caliente, casi gritando de gusto, temblando al principio hasta que se aclimato al intenso calor que hacia que el vapor saliera del cuarto de baño casi como la niebla invade el valle cada mañana.

 

Si el pudiera solo cavilar dos palabras juntas por la impresión de tamaña inhibición o de como el corazón se le detuvo solo al verlo quitare la remera y tomar conciencia de la curva en esa espalda nívea, llena de manchitas oscuras, salpicadas por la piel de manera despreocupada, el golpe que recibió dolió intensamente cuando este martillo desesperado al ver como se desabrochaba el pantalón y simplemente se lo bajo, no le dejo respirar mas.

 

Todo en su cabeza decía que debía mirar a otro lado, no darle importancia, era solo un niño desvistiéndose, solo un niño apunto de tomar un baño, pero ni uno solo de su músculos hizo nada para detenerse en la inspección de aquel hueso de la cadera que sobresalía de la cintura, ni los saltitos apresurados del delgado cuerpo pudieron evitar que el no parpadeara, lo que si hizo que pegara un salto de la silla imperceptible para el oído o percepción humana, fue cuando el bóxer gris desapareciera delante de su ojos,

 

Apresurado por salir de la casa, solo el notar que se dejaba atrás su chamarra es lo que lo hizo volver rápidamente, debía ser la falta de cotidianidad lo que lo tenia en este estado, la convivencia o la falta de compania en tanto tiempo, o el hecho de que Stiles no sabia quien era el o que era o que simplemente no le temía para nada en absoluto.

 

Fue apretar el cuero en su mano mirar intensamente la chamarra que seguía reposada en el respaldo de la silla y negarse a si mismo que no tenia ningún deseo de abandonar esa cabaña, ni el calor que le rodeaba, ni la luz baja de la sala que a penas iluminaba la columna central del lugar.

 

Inspiro al fin y se fue calmando mientras el olor del chico desaparecía del ambiente, mientras el agua caliente y el jabón llenaban los rincones.

 

\- ¿Derek?- llamo y el alzo la mirada verde a la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño y al vapor que salia de el sin cesar.

\- Que.- pregunto rápido casi sin pensarlo.

\- Si quieres, luego podemos cambiar el agua y puedes darte un baño, bueno, si quieres, y ya con el cuerpo en calor podemos ver una película, traje algunas que no he visto aun en la pc... digo, si tu quieres.- y Stiles que frotaba su piel con un trapo y jabón esperaba la respuesta, sus ojos inquietos analizaban los rincones con los oídos bien abiertos aguardando algún sonido.

\- Esta bien...- Derek tomo la silla que sostenía su chamarra y la aparto lo suficiente para centrarse, esperando que salga, casi ansioso, esperando no estar tan necesitado de sonidos y movimiento a su alrededor, luego de pasar tanto tiempo solo, pero se dio cuenta de que, si... era asi, atento incluso a los movimientos del agua que el hacia, se miro la camiseta y esta estaba desastrosa, las manchas marrones oscuras que alguna vez fueron sangre de animal, otras tornándose negras y el olor pútrido casi seco.

 

En el tiempo que el chico estuvo en el baño se pregunto cuando fue la ultima vez que tomo una ducha y cuanto mas en una bañadera con agua caliente, se retiro las botas y los jeans... dejándolos en la misma silla en la que esperaba, sus boxers eran lo único que no parecía destrozado.

 

Espero paciente, pensando que seria de su vida desde ahora, desde que recupero algo de su conciencia por las proteínas consumidas gracias a ese adolescente, y la pregunta se atoro en su garganta, se atoro en cada sentido y ni el mismo se entendía que le pasaba, cada reacción era detonado por algún instinto olvidado y de pronto salio de su boca sin que el pudiera evitarlo.

\- ¿Stiles, cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?- y la figura salio del baño en ese momento, con una bata de toalla sobre el, atando el albornoz mirándole grande despreocupado, como si el fuera una persona mas en el mundo.

\- Serian... este cuenta como uno... bueno en realidad, vine directo luego del colegio pero... uh creo que son cuatro dias mas, tengo que arreglar este sitio para que no se deteriore demasiado y sin interferir con el también, mi abuelo dice que es histórico y que es mi herencia y debo mantenerle, así que si unos cuatro días, para repararlo, limpiarlo tal vez, poner algo de cera en las paredes exteriores para que no se pudra...- divagaba como siempre, entrando al baño mientras lo hacia, jalando el desagüe del agua y volviéndolo a llenar.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí mientras tu estés?- y le vio salir nuevamente, solo que el chico le sonrío y su pecho martillo una vez mas fuertemente por ello, haciéndole enfadar, su cara poniéndose de piedra pero el chico le ignoro por completo.

\- Si claro, el agua ya debe estar caliente, Derek....- Stiles rebusco en su bolso un par de medias antes de que el frío le ataque, pero la puerta abierta lo horrorizo.- ¿¡Derek es que no tienes frío?!- exclamo enfadado y solo escucho un leve "no" saliendo del baño, mientras el daba un portazo y le ponía traba a la puerta.

 

Derek paso mas tiempo sumergido en el agua de esa bañadera extraña de lo que el pensó, la observo, era prácticamente un cubo relleno de agua, estado allí, el agua le llegaba al pecho, el calor le tranquilizo, le dejo pensar, reactivaba sus células, reactivaba sus sentidos, su cuerpo, pero le dejaba pensar en que esta revolución era solo la excitaron de lo ajeno a su mundo real.

 

Cual seria la reacción de ese chico si supiera lo que el es, imaginando cada una de esas reacciones que no noto como Stiles le hablaba desde la puerta, solo hasta que el chico golpeo el marco y el volteo a verle, este vestía un pantalón piyama unas medias blancas y su capucha roja.

 

\- ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo mas? No es que quiera interrumpirte pero me aburro muy fácilmente y la verdad quiero ver la película. ¡Oh! ¿Quieres que prepara algunas palomitas?- y el chico se retira sumergido nuevamente en su mundo cotidiano y su manera de relacionarse con otros.

 

Supone que es eso lo que le llama a pararse y salir de allí con una toalla en la cintura, mirando como mueve trastos en la estufa para preparar lo que se le ocurrió en medio de su reclamo, dispuesto a vestirse junto a la mesa del almuerzo cuando toma su ropa y noto solo al tocarla que apestaba.

La miro por unos segundos desistiendo de no ponérsela porque era lo único que tenia cuando Stiles se la arrebato de las manos.

 

\- Pero que haces...-

\- esto va derecho a lavarse Derek, acabas de bañarte no puedes ponerte ropa sucia.- dice como si el no lo supiera. Mirando como suelta del otro lado de la ventana de la cocina y el frunciendo el ceño.

\- Se que esta sucia pero sabes, no tengo otra cosa y que no puedo andar solo con esta toalla verdad?- gruñe enfadado.

\- Si, si, ya pensé en eso, aquí tengo unos pantalones de chándal de mi abuelo, son bien sueltos así que deberían irte...- cuando los pone en sus manos junto con una camiseta blanca, y se apresura a poner uno de sus propios bóxer a su disposición, el se estremece por el suave aroma de su piel rodeándole.

\- Ya tenias esto pensado desde el principio ¿no?- pregunta soltando la toalla de su cintura, sin dejar de mirar la espalda del chico que mete el maíz en grano en una cacerola, poniéndose los bóxer justo allí, vistiéndose con lo que le dio el chico.

\- Si algo asi... lo siento, no se cuanto tiempo has estado en el bosque pero...- y su retraída de siempre es cortada por la respuesta inmediata del lobo.

\- Diez meses.- y Stiles mira sobre su hombro antes de que el maíz empiece a explotar sobre el fuego y mira como el moreno se coloca la remera blanca sobe la dorada piel.

 

El porque se atora en su garganta, el sonido lo devuelve a lo que estaba haciendo, minutos después tiene un bowl lleno de palomitas saladas y una gran botella de refresco de cola en sus manos, Derek había colocado su laptop en una mesita de café frente a la salamandra, como también había metido mas leños dentro de la estufa de hierro para que el calor se mantuviese en la cabaña.

 

No tuvo que llamarlo ni decir nada, solo puso la película y Derek se sentó a su lado, el se cubrió con la manta de su abuela y comieron por hora y media en silencio.

 

Solo que a pesar de que Thor y el mundo de la oscuridad eran todo lo que le gustaba de una película, no podía dejar de pensar el porque había permanecido diez meses en el bosque, que lo había llevado a eso y quien era ese hombre con el que compartía el sofá y un tazón de palomitas.

 

Pero el no era el único con conflictos en su mente, la familiaridad de un momento así era lo que mas extrañaba de su hermana pero también extrañaba el contacto físico con ella, como por todo Laura lo abrasaba por que si, porque era el menor y su favorito por mas que el gruñera y maldijera, ella era cariñosa con el todo el tiempo, tenia muchos deseos de que el chico a su lado le pida que se acerque, que le diga algo como que le dio sueño y su cabeza termine sobre su hombro, algo, ya no le importaba, tenia que afrontar la necesidad del contacto que tenia.

 

Tensándolo en toda regla, el con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando a la pantalla, sus pies descalzos en el piso de madera, respirando a regañadientes a su acompañante, como si estuviera enfadado, pero en realidad solo lo esta consigo mismo.

 

\- ¿Puedo preguntar porque?- y Derek levanta su ceja y lo mira preguntándose el porque de ese porque.

\- ¿De que hablas? Porque que...- y miro el perfil en la oscuridad, contrastado con la luz cálida de la salamandra detrás de Stiles.

\- Porque estuviste diez meses en el bosque, con hambre...- y Stiles iba a acotar mas pero Derek volvió a responder, intentando acortar una conversación que no quería tener con nadie.

\- Solo quería morirme...- y volvió su mirada a la pantalla y a como Loki es asesinado por ese elfo oscuro.

\- ¿Porque?- y Stiles se re acomodo en el sillón solo para mirarle y Derek podria decirle toda la historia.

\- No quiero hablar de eso Stiles.-

\- Porque no ?-

\- Stiles...- su nombre en ese tono bajo y enfadado sumado a la mirada fiera apenas si lo hizo cambiar de opinión ante sus interrogativas.

\- Ok, ok... solo que no lo comprendo. Y mi mente no deja las cosas asi no mas, lo siento, es que necesito saber, te veo y eres un hombre bastante atractivo, eres enorme y sin duda pareces un tio capas e inteligente, y eso me vuelve mas loco, porque la razón de que alguien asi, quiera dejarse morir sin mas... tiene que haber algo ma...- y Derek lo toma de la nuca con fuerza apretando con ganas sus dedos en ese pequeño cuello y el en el susto lleva su manos hasta el repentino agarre.

\- Solo lo diré una vez... "no quiero hablar de ello", no importa como me veo o que pienses tu de mi Stiles, solo... es demasiado personal y solo quiero olvidarme de ello...- masculla apretando sus dientes al decirlo soltando un siseo violento cerca de el.

\- ¿Olvidar? ¿Por eso querías morir?- y presiono con mas brutalidad sacando un quejido del chico que ahora si tuvo miedo de que lo lastimara.

\- Calla... Mira tu película y solo cállate...- y Derek tenia una intensa presión en el pecho, sin soltar a Stiles presiono su frente en la sien del chico, cerro los ojos con fuerza y trato de tranquilizarse de librarse de ese dolor.

 

Stiles se mantuvo callado cuanto pudo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como Derek sufría internamente, no dispuesto a sacar eso que se lo comía vivo, podía identificar eso de su propio padre, como la muerte de su madre lo llevo a esos estados cuando bebía.

 

En una posición incomoda deslizo su mano por la mejilla de Derek, escuchándolo dar una larga inhalación mientras pasaba el reverso de sus dedos por debajo de su mandíbula hasta llegar del otro lado y poner la yema de sus dedos en la otra mejilla, Derek permanecía con su frente sobre el, sin perder el contacto mientras que esa caricia le valió que soltara el agarre de su nuca lentamente, haciéndolo mas leve, mas delicado.

 

Solo a el se le ocurre meter en una cabaña en medio de la nada a un hombre ambiento, con su cuerpo hacinado por el dolor en la soledad, con montaña y sus inclemencias de por medio, sin pensar en el estado mental o sus razones de estar allí, solo en ese instante se le ocurrió que Derek era un asesino en serie y un escalofrío se deslizo por su columna.

 

Estaba por preguntar si lo lastimaría pero Derek dejo caer su rostro sobre su hombro y el se sintió libre de movimiento cuando aquella mano amenazante y fuerte solo roso el nacimiento de su cabello con la punta de su dedos, estaba libre, pero ese hombre estaba oliéndole la piel detrás de su oreja; sin saber que hacer o reaccionar solo se quedo quito, esperando que se aleje o le aclare sus intenciones.

 

\- No me percataba de lo que la soledad completa hace a un lobo...- murmuro perdido en el real aroma del muchacho, arrastrando sus labios esa piel, hasta dar con el fino cabello corto de su nuca.

\- Lobo...- murmuro levemente, estremeciéndose por lo intimo de esa caricia, sorprendiéndose mas con el beso sobre su cabello, con su mano sosteniendo su mejilla, asegurándose de que el no se aparte de el.

\- Stiles...- y el muchacho alzo su ceja y trato de mirarle preguntándose si Derek era gay o algo y que su primera insinuación sexual fuera de este modo con un hombre, y sobre todo con uno tan atractivo como ese.

\- Que...-

\- Quiero comerte...- le lamió la nuca, enloqueciendo con el sabor que no se esperaba tuviese y la mente de Stiles se disparo en mil y un sentidos como que lo pondría a la parrilla, lo fileteara y lo metería en la sopa, y salto del sitio al fin mirando la intensa mirada verde en ese sujeto.

\- Oye, oye sabes que estas diciendo muchas cosas extrañas juntas y que de verdad me esas asustando, joder!- pero Derek no mueve un solo musculo de su rostro, solo avanza hasta el, alzándose por sobre su cabeza y el aliento se retira de sus pulmones cuando el verde de su ojos desaparece debajo de un rojo refulgente que le hiela por dentro.- Derek... tus ojos...-

\- ¿No me quieres cerca? - y Derek esta pegándose a su nariz por mas que su cuerpo tomo distancia, es indecisión en su ojos lo que el moreno ve, tan inocentes y grandes, cálidos y de un redondo tan tierno, pero eso no evita que, de algún modo algo este alterándolo y termina por relamerse como si el hambre hubiera vuelto a el sin mas.

\- Yo... yo...- es el titubeo del muchacho paladeando el aliento del lobo, paralizado por la extraña mirada, el miedo y la expectativa de tener algo con el, es confuso y frustrante al mismo tiempo.- Es que... Solo... yo no se quien eres tu...- y Derek levanta la mirada a esos ojos marrones miel, atento a esas palabras.

\- Soy un lobo stiles... por eso me quede en esta montaña para morir, soy un alpha que se niega a si mismo, en un luto que no tiene fin y que sin duda no esperaba toparse con un chico como tu, que me obligara a comer... que me obligara a sentir que aun estaba vivo... soy quien se muere de ganas de mantenerte pegado a mi, y no puedo explicar porque...- y su rostro se trasformaba, mutaba en un animal feroz que erizo al joven frente a el, pero el quería mostrar, demostrar que no era locura sino realidad lo que decía.- Necesito con tantas ganas que me toques... que me impregnes de tu vida...- y sus colmillos tocan su clavícula y los retrae porque se muere por besar esa blanca piel.

 

En un movimiento errado es que Stiles se va al piso al moverse inconscientemente hacia atrás, intentando evitar el contacto de ese monstruo frente a el, aquel que le corto el aliento en un gélido segundo, pero incrédulo de que eso este pasando en realidad, con el culo en el piso le mira y Derek sigue allí con su feroz mirad roja, todo ese pelo crecido de la nada en su rostro y los colmillos saliendo de su boca.

 

\- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que eres un lobo?- es lo que suelta su boca y Derek hace algo parecido a una sonrisa y gatea hasta ponerse sobre el chico, volviendo sus rostros a estar uno frente al otro.

\- Nací asi...- y se desliza por su mejilla, buscando acariciar su rostro con el del chico, marcando con su olor, su piel, por instinto sin saberlo.

\- Oh... ¿Entonces si me comerás?- la mente del chico intentando ubicarse en la realidad completa o en la fantasía frente a sus ojos. Mira como el lobo se relame, mirando el rostro del hombre y no del animal nuevamente frente a el.

\- No devorarte Stiles... no literalmente al menos, solo quiero besarte hasta el cansancio, solo quiero pegarme a tu cuerpo desnudo...- y Stiles cae, es una fantasía, es solo uno de su sueños locos por ser un virgen de 16 años a quien nadie decentemente atractivo nota.

\- Oh... Ok... puedo lidiar con eso.- y es enorme la sonrisa de Derek sobre su boca y aun mas increíble la humedad en ella cuando le besa finalmente, es un beso de prueba, es un beso carente de deseo que carcome a ambos, es un beso torpe y lejano, casi juguetón, buscando la confianza en el otro para continuar.

 

Al menos hasta que Derek lo toma en un abraso apretado, sujetándolo de la cintura para pegarlo sin mas a su torso y fundir sus bocas en una sorpresa desbastadora, sintiendo como esa lengua se enreda con el sin mas, su cuerpo lentamente es tendido en el piso de madera, agitado y desbaratado, incapaz de poner a sus neuronas a pensar en otra cosa que no sea todo ese cuerpo enorme sobre el suyo.

 

Sintiendo a la perfección la diferencia entre ellos, cuando las grandes manos se meten debajo de su sudadera roja, separándose violentamente de su boca cuando Derek se balancea sobre el, demostrándole quien es el activo allí, sobandose contra su cuerpo que poco a poco se abre y adapta a la idea de ser tomado, de tener de echo, sexo al fin, de sentir el deseo por su cuerpo, de sentir la pasión y la excitación de la cual siempre hablo con alguien mas. 

 

La salamandra se hizo sentir cuando su cuerpo en el momento que empezó a caer en la desnudes de la impetuosidad de ese lobo, sorprendido de cada beso y lamida que caía sobre su piel, Derek tiro de el alejándolo del intenso calor que aquella cosa a leña, levantándolo completamente del piso, su respiración contra su clavícula, era tan intimo y lento cada uno de sus movimientos que pudo abrasar sus anchos hombros, de hecho permitirse ser cariñoso con ese extraño.

 

Aferrando una de su manos a los gruesos cabellos negros apretando su mejilla contra su cien, sentado sobre sus muslos, Derek lo manipulaba como si nada, como si no pesara y el sabia que era delgado pero en su completa altura que parecía ser poca comparada con la de aquel sujeto, pero sin mas lo levanto, sin mas modio su hombro, si mas el se aferro con mas fuerza a el.

 

Pudo escuchar como Derek pateaba el sillón a su paso, moviéndose con el en sus brazos, como si fuera un oso koala aferrado a su cuerpo, alejándose del calor de la salamandra de la estancia y del abrigo de su abuela, dirigiéndose a la única habitación que había en esa cabaña, a la cama antigua de hierro doble, con un colchón de plumas que aun no sacudía, pero que en el intenso palpitar de su corazón, de su inesperada compania, podía importarle menos. 

 

Se sentía importante por alguna razón, importante para el desconocido que le tenia en sus brazos, con su rostro sumergido en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, caminando a ciegas, pero llegando a la cama que fría lo estremeció al contacto con su piel, su espalda se arqueo al contacto de la superficie de las sabanas, Derek inmediatamente lo beso, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. 

 

El calor del lobo pegándose a su piel, los rasguños estremeciendo su piel, abdomen contra abdomen, esta jadeando y aun tiene los pantalones puestos; pero sus dedos no pueden soltarse de la nuca de Derek mientras lo besa con ansias, necesita que ese calor lo llene, no solo sexualmente porque su pecho parece abrirse en una sensación cándida, el podría ponerse a llorar por esto que su pecho aprieta y donde quiere sumergir a Derek.

 

Pero son los besos suaves apasionados lo que lo contienen, son los besos en su mejilla y su cuello, son las manos que le dan calor y la presión en todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo notar que Derek siente muy similar a el y así es, sin notarlo dejándose llevar por el instinto que marca cada latido, le duele el pecho, si se aleja demasiado, si no besa el doble, si no saborea esa boca una y otra ves, incluso el escuchar su nombre en esa boca rosada e hinchada lo impulsa.

 

Desesperado hace jirones el chándal de Stiles, sus bóxer y cualquier cosa que se interponga en tenerlo pegado a el, no esta pensando en lo mas mínimo, la soledad se resiste a dejar su cuerpo y necesita meter a ese chico dentro de su piel, mas adentro de su pecho, mas profundo que sus latidos, le urge escucharle disfrutar de su compania, quiere escucharlo gemir en ese mismo instante donde toma en su mano el sexo del humano y lo mese duro.

 

Mirando su rostro fijamente en ese instante, recreándose de la expresión sufrida, de su boca abierta y de el color rojo intenso en las mejillas, que tiñen su deseo en la piel blanca.

 

El mismo esta demasiado excitado con esa imagen, los dedos pequeños en comparación se aprietan sobre sus hombros, siente la fuerza y quiere recordar que allí estuvieron así, que aprieta con cuidado sus testículos haciéndolo brincar en la cama, Stiles ya no puede pronunciar palabra, intenta comunicarse con el y solo logra repasar sus hombros y su pecho, tirando de su nuca para que le consuele con su boca, y esta disfrutando tanto de ese mudo pedido que solo rosa sus labios con los de el.

 

Notando el hambre por el, y no puede evitar regodearse de orgullo por ello, solo le suelta para quitarse el chándal el mismo, viendo como la nívea textura de ese cuerpo se eriza por el habiente helado al tenerle lejos, su fuente de calor, los ojos caramelo mirando su desnudes, su excitaron, nublados de anhelo por el, su temperatura subiendo a nuevos niveles que incluso para el son demasiados, cuando lo ve abrirse de piernas para el tan suavemente con un leve miedo en su movimientos, cuando se acerca, gateando sobre su cuerpo, el cuerpo brillandole en la humedad que genera.

 

Su nombre es lo único coherente que puede entender de la tierna boca, piel con piel une su aliento al contrario, los sexos presionándose ente si, el da un envión que desvencija a Stiles en un gemido que pone mas duro al moreno, que en la incitación presiona mas fuerte su cadera con el sexo del chico y lo escucha sollozar de placer, el termina por hundirse en su cuello respirando animalmente en su oído mientras oscila su cuerpo sobre la delgada figura.

 

Muere de ganas de hundirse en el, de llenarlo de su sexo, de escucharle y verle perder el aliento por al fin estar unidos, se relame los labios observando el perfilado rostro, perderse en cada sensación que provoca en el, acariciando los muslos blancos, tan jóvenes y tiernos debajo de su dedos algo recios, apretando la carne interna de los mismo con sus pulgares, el sexo de Stiles erguido apunta al techo, moviéndose solo en la liberación de sensaciones que se representa en gotas trasparentes, abundantes, que se deslizan por el tronco.

 

Dándole hambre de probar de ese néctar, solo que tiene que enfocarse y no perder el control, enfocar su mente en preparar ese pequeño lugar que sabe sera su perdición, se relame, sintiendo su colmillos al filo de su labios, raspando su lengua, ansioso de morder la carne interna de sas piernas, dejar su mordida definitiva justo en ese lugar.

 

Pero la cantidad de saliva en su boca lo lleva a darle una lamida al arrugado musculo, una que repite, una que le siguen besos y chupetones, los gemidos y los temblores del joven le recrean los sentidos, la boca de Stiles no se calla ninguna sensación, como nunca contuvo ninguna idea, palabra o inquietud, sabe suave y apenas encierra en realidad su sabor debido al baño reciente, muerde suavemente los glúteos muy cerca dela entrada y lo humedece mas a fin de lubricar el lugar.

 

La desesperación del humano le hace pedir, le hace suplicar, entrecortando su nombre, apenas respirando cada sonido que emite, empuja con su lengua y nota como ese espacio se contrae y se abre para el, es sucio y lascivo y le encanta lamerlo, presionar y hundir su lengua allí, su pulgar participando en el juego, estimulando es esfínter, hundiéndose junto con su lengua allí.

 

Manteniendo abierto cada avance de su lengua, el sabor aumentando en su boca, salivando las sabanas cuando esa cae de su rostro, del trasero redondeo de su amante, pero cuando al fin mete todo su pulgar la espalda de Stiles permanece en un arco perfecto, con la cabeza clavada en el colchón y apretando completamente su dedo, lame su escroto para que le libere pero el cuerpo tenso no lo hace, sube un poco mas y besa la base de su tronco, el gusto del presemen allí lo hace relamerse.

 

Probándolo completo en su boca, privando a su víctima del aire cuando el cuerpo al fin cede y saca y mete su pulgar, absorbiendo su miembro completo en su boca, endurecido y latente, recorriendo la cabeza con su lengua, el chico se desarma en la cama y el siente una felicidad por ello que jamas había experimentado, olvidándose por primera vez de toda oscuridad en su vida, siendo ese chico el ojo de la tormenta, su universo entero.

 

Siente que lo desvirga la unir dos dedos y remplazarlos por su pulgar, follándoselo con ellos, la piel húmeda lo llama y recorre su abdomen, es deslizar su lengua por ese cuerpo y meter otro dedo en ese culo apretado.

 

\- Quiero follarte tan fuerte Stiles...- dice en su oído con maldad, estremeciendo al niño por completo que se aferra a su cuello y lo aprieta contra el con la poca fuerza que le queda en el cuerpo.

\- De.. De...rek,,rek... plis.. tu ha!!!. - grita en su oído cuando su anular, cree tocar ese punto en su interior, tomándole por sorpresa ese quejido que dispara una puntada demasiado placentera en la punta de su polla.

\- dímelo Stiles... dilo, de una vez, hazlo, comparte esto conmigo del todo, entrégate a mi por completo.- y ni el esta seguro de que esta diciendo, el lobo en el esta arrasando con cualquier tipo de conciencia, su mirada roja no cesa de titilar, de ir y venir, de rebanar sus sesos en deseo puro.

\- ¡Derek! - gime. - Por favor, por favor Derek...- gimotea, solloza porque no lo resiste mas, lo necesita con desespero.

\- Dilo de una vez Stiles...- sus dedos abandonando el cálido y vertiginoso canal, arrancándole una lágrima gruesa al chico, que el barre con su pulgar el cual hasta hace poco le abría.

\- Quiero, ser...tuyo.- entregado por completo a la sensación de pertenecerle, cuando en un impulso de su boca toma la suya callando sus lloriqueos y como en fundándose en el por completo.

Duele, duele mucho, Derek es demasiado grande y su rostro refleja el dolor inmenso, su cuerpo tieso permanece asi sin poder evitarlo.

\- shh shh shhhhshsh... tranquilo.- trata de calmarlo.

\- Duele, duele.- se preciona contra su mejilla hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello negro casi arranacandoselo.

\- lo se.. sera un momento, solo un momento... mírame, mírame Stiles.- pero el chico no se relajaba, su polla siendo brutalmente apretada en ese canal.

\- No, no, sácala, sácala...-

\- Bebe mírame... y los ojos caramelo le miraron al fin, el verde de sus ojos asiéndole olvidar un centímetro de dolor, Derek dio un beso en la punta de su nariz, su pulgar acaricio debajo de su oreja.

\- Eres mio ahora...- y Stiles se desconcentro completamente, dejando caer su cabeza en el colchón, Derek siguiéndole en cada movimiento.

\- Pero...-

\- Shh...- su mano deslizándose por su costado, tomando su glúteo en una caricia que le estremeció, esos dedos volviendo hacia el interior de sus muslos, Stiles asustándose de sus intenciones solo por un segundo.

\- Derek...- estuvo por preguntar cuando uno de esos dedos acaricio el borde de su entrada, rodeando el grueso mastil que tenia dentro de su cuerpo, haciendole entrar en conciencia del dolor y el placer.

 

Recordándole y logrando que se relaje, exhalo, percibiéndolos latidos de la polla de su amante en el, ese dedo rodeando su esfínter, acariciándolo suavemente, tragando la lujuria detrás de un beso muy húmedo que el lobo le dio, su excitaron volviendo a el con la mano de Derek masturbándolo, Derek inspiro hondo y se meció lentamente en el.

 

Turbando su mente cuando toda esa verga acaricio su interior, llenándolo de calor y latidos que nublaron su mente, apenas si podía manejar su boca cuando el lobo le besaba, el rojo de las pupilas amenazando con salir a su encuentro.

 

Los movimientos se intensificaron, sus rodillas se balanceaban en el aire, no podía respirar normalmente, jalaba el aire apenas con suerte al sentirse tan lleno, Derek decía su nombre en su oído, decía algo de su mate, algo de su beta, algo de ser suyo que apenas entendía, sintió perderse en esa vos raspada, en eso gruñidos.

 

La mano de Derek apretó su miembro demasiado y el estallo, no pudo evitarlo, jamas había tenido un orgasmo como ese, un golpe en su interior lo hizo ver estrellas cayendo de las paredes de madera, de ese techo oscuro entre sus entreabiertos ojos, perder la conciencia y ahogarse en su propia lascividad, sintiendo como el aire enfriaba un hilo de su saliva que caía por su comisura hasta su cuello.

 

Derek dio dos envites mas antes de seguirlo, antes de sentir en intenso calor que mantuvo ardiendo su culo, lleno, sentía la humedad escapar de el apresurada, sabia que era mucho semen, que el blanquecino liquido se le escurría y apretó los glúteos en un vano intento de mantenerlo dentro, reacio en una chispa de pensamiento de perder una sola gota de ello.

 

Solo que la polla de Derek en ves de reducirse,y entrar en otro estado mas sereno, se hincho repentina y en el pecho de Derek se sintio el apretado y veloz latido, incluso el lo sintió y solo pudo aferrarse mas a el, resistiendo la mordida en cuello, el sintió dolor también alineando su latido con el contrario, pero solo fue un segundo en realidad para dar paso cansancio, el sueño le podía, se sentía hinchado, atrapado de algún modo, solo que ya no le importaba, la sensación post orgasmo dejaba su cuerpo laxo, tan satisfecho y feliz que solo abraso a Derek como pudo, intentando que sus brazos no le soltaran aunque, su piernas dolían por lo abiertas que reposaban ya nada podía importarle.

 

Derek sintió caer a Stiles en su sueño delicioso, el mismo lo sentía pero le inquieto sentir como el nudo reventó en el, cuando se dispuso a retirarse del violentado cuerpo, el abraso le sobrecogió, le respondió sentir el cálido cariño del chico y el mismo no quiso ni siquiera deshacer el nudo, porque sabia que si ponía voluntad podía sacarlo pero eso también lastimaría mas a Stiles.

 

Miro apenas su perfil dormido, y tomo de los pies de la cama un cobertor viejo de lana, no olía muy bien pero ellos tampoco y al menos los cubriría del frío, abandonándose sobre el lecho arrastro a Stiles con el, dejándolo dormir sobre su pecho, acomodando sus piernas en sus costados, viendo su hombro todo mordido, sus dedos clavados en la piel.

 

Dejo que sus ojos se cerraran con esa imagen, con la sensación del nudo hundido en Stiles, se sentía lleno, y ahora mismo solo quería dormir, mas precisamente dormir siempre así, atado a el, pero ser alpha no es lo suyo y no quiere pensar del todo lo que eso le significa a el.

 

&&&&&&&

 

En la mañana Stiles esta tan dolorido que no puede siquiera darse la vuelta en la cama, su culo arde y pincha y duele y solo puede permanecer con la cara en la almohada, cubierto con una horrenda manta de lana, se pregunta si Derek aun esta en a casa, hay mucho silencio demasiado intenso en los diez minutos en los que lleva despierto.

 

Trato de mover su cuerpo pero un pinchazo allí abajo lo dejo quieto en el sitio, soltando el aire derrotado, empieza preocuparse instantes atrás, si eso es real, si Derek si lo tomo y... lo desfloro en todos los sentidos, como el que no este allí con el le angustia, inquieto toma una almohada y la abrasa, le duele mas que su trasero el no haber despertado en su bazos, acunado con cariño y todas las cosas rosas que se le pueden ocurrir luego de haber tenido su primera vez...

 

Suspira y abrasa la almohada con fuerza, hundiendo medio rostro en ella, se siente solo y el silencio lo hace querer llorar, no quiere sentirse como una nena pero el termino "usado" cala en su acelerada cabeza, pero es tan sigiloso el movimiento a su alrededor que sus sentidos normales de humano no notan que Derek nunca se fue.

 

Que ronda por la casa en un intento de dejarle descansar, sin embargo el lobo si escucha su sollozo y mira hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación, mirando el dorso de un pie rosado y largo, camina con lo que cree le gustara a Stiles en la mano y sin hacer sonido deja un beso en su hombro desnudo, sorprendiendo completamente al chico que salta en el sitio, siseando a continuación por el sobresalto que le hace doler su retaguardia.

 

\- ¿Derek?- y trata de voltea y mirarle pero Derek esta a su espalda, pegando su rostro a su nuca oliéndole, disfrutando de que el huele como lobo ahora, sonriendo para si mismo.

\- Buenos días...- se acerca a el recostándose a su lado y Stiles puede mirar a la derecha para dar con el rostro del lobo.

\- Pensé que te habías ido...-murmura bajito, Derek notando las lágrimas en su ojos vidriosos, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Como? No, no me he ido... ¿Que pasa? ¿Te duele? - pregunta tomando su rostro entre sus manos, tan grandes que prácticamente desaparece en ellas.

\- Pensé que si...- una lágrima se le escapa y trata de acercarse a el pero no puede...- Derek le besa las mejillas, arrastrando la lágrima con sus dedos, las pecas en su rostro dejandolo tonto por un segundo.

\- Piensas demasiado Stiles...tu mente solo corre en todas direcciones sacando conclusiones, ves estas adolorido, perdóname.- le besa los labios y nota la necesidad del chico de que lo bese de nuevo y asi lo hace.- tengo algo que puede calmarte un poco.. quieres que te lo ponga? - le habla suave, casi melodioso o son los sentidos de Stiles que aun sensibles todo le parece maravilloso de ese hombre que en realidad, si lo piensa apenas si conoce.

\- ¿Que cosa?-

\- Una cremita... tiene analgésico y algo que duerme la zona, te hará sentir bien pero tal vez deba poner algo adentro... - Stiles frunce su ceño preocupado, pero asiente tomando una de las manos de Derek entre las suyas apoyando su mentón en la almohada, mira como Derek toma un potecito blanco que dice farmacia London y lo reconoce del pueblito al pie de la montaña.

\- ¿Fuiste al pueblo?- pregunta distrayéndose de la situación, el desnudo frente a Derek, de nuevo, el con algo de crema en su dedos y pasando el revés de su mano por sus glúteos hasta llegar a esa zona, da un leve respingo cuando siente la fría crema allí.

\- Si...anoche, me excedí demasiado, debí haberte preparado un poco mas...- le habla en el oído y el cierra los ojos, mientras los círculos y el fresco de la crema calma el ardor. - Sostén el aire un segundo. - Y Stiles lo hace al notar la presión.

\- Oh...- se escapa cuando un dedo entra en el y el aprieta la mano de Derek contra su boca, y se siente tonto, porque a pesar de su estado se esta excitando nuevamente.

\- Calma...- Derek le huele y trata de mantenerse calmo.

\- Asi que... - intenta poner su mente en otro tema, que nos sea un dedo untado en blanca crema metiéndose en su trasero, el cual se siente mas aliviado conforme entra y sale de el, acariciando tan suave sus paredes internas. - Eres un lobo y tu... ¿Que edad tienes? O eres de esos lobos milenarios y toda es bola fantástica de las leyendas...- le mira por el rabillo del ojo.

\- No Stiles... - ríe contra su mejilla. - Tengo 23años... soy sagitario y no me gusta a comida china, si es eso es lo que quieres saber? Ummm..- su dedo sale del orificio lastimado que se ve rosado e hinchado por el esfuerzo de estirarse tanto la noche anterior.

\- Si mas... o menos, le mira con vergüenza, pero sus ojos se aclaran un poco mas cuando el sol le da en el rostro.- yo tengo 16 ¿Sabes? Y me gusta mas comer en casa y lo único que pido por teléfono es pizza... ¿Derek?- pregunta ladeando su rostro y Derek apoya su labios sobre el al volver a cubrirlo.

\- Que...-

\- ¿Que pasara cuando tenga que volver a casa? ¿A Beacon Hills?- Derek le mira un segundo y se queda allí.

\- ¿Vives en Beacon Hills?-

\- Si ¿Porque? Se que es lejos pero...bueno o solo vengo aqui los fines de semana largos y no son muchos y no muy seguidos y...- se pierde el aliento entre alguna de su palabras y Derek le calla con su mano.

\- Stiles... cuando tu te vayas de aquí yo lo haré también..- y la tristeza invade los ojos caramelo y el niega sin dejar de taparle la boca.- Me iré... pero contigo a Beacon Hill... la que fue mi casa aun esta allí. O lo que queda de ella pero, podría conseguir algo mas cerca del pueblo...- es la luz en eso ojos llenos de esperanza de no dejarle de ver lo que le hace temblar el corazón de desconcierto.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Podríamos ir al cine o .. espera.- y Derek esta por sonreír con el arrebato de alergia cuando le presta aun mas atención.- Y que con eso del lobo... ¿Estarás bien lejos del bosque? - sus ojos escrutándolo no dejan de sorprenderle y suspira.

\- No soy un animal Stiles, me criaron como humano, además me interesa saber hasta que punto me has afectado en realidad...- es sereno cuando lo dice apoyando su cabeza en la almohada junto a su amante.

La nariz de Stiles rosando su mejilla y su nariz, compartiendo unas caricias tenues sin usar las manos, como los lobos que se unen para siempre dentro de la manada, buscando sus hocicos para olerse y quererse, Derek se sonríe al pensar en esa similitud.

\- Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a vivir... - los ojos verdes se abren al extrañar el contacto de la afilada nariz.

\- Mas te vale, yo no quiero estar solo sin ti...- es casi ridículo como esas simples palabras le dejan helado, en corazón agrandándose lo una o dos tallas de un solo golpe, y lo besa fuertemente para asegurarle de que así sera.

 

Fin.


End file.
